Some domestic cooking appliances have an inner space that receives a food item for heating. The heating can be done by, for example, electrical heating element or the burning of a gas fuel. In the case of heating with a gas fuel, the burnt exhaust gases, or other hot gases, sometimes need to be exhausted from the inner space.
In some such domestic cooking appliances, a flue or other exhaust conduit is provided to guide the exhaust or other hot gases from the inner space to one or more exhaust openings in the domestic cooking appliance. Often such a flue is constructed from multiple sheet metal pieces that are screwed or riveted together using many screws or rivets. Such a construction is time-consuming and expensive because it requires an assembler to locate and install the many screws or rivets while holding the multiple pieces in the correct position. The many screws or rivets also increases the chance of dropping one of the screws or rivets into the domestic cooking appliance during assembly.
In light of the above, there is a need for a system that quickly, easily, and precisely locates the parts of the flue relative to each other and locks the parts of the flue together using as few separate fasteners as possible.